Secret
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Vincent and Rude are stuck bringing a drunken Cloud and Reno home, which leads to something quite unexpected later on.   Rated M, yaoi, language, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A chance encounter between Vincent and Rude leads to something quite unexpected. Yaoi, lemons, language, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does. Damn it!**

**Rating: M - language, yaoi, lemons.**

* * *

_Cool these engines_  
_Calm these jets_  
_I ask you how hot can it get_  
_And as you wipe off beads of sweat_  
_Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"_

Secret - Maroon 5

* * *

It had been a hellish day on assignment for the Turks; bad enough where Tseng actually insisted the group have a few rounds of drinks at Seventh Heaven, on his dime, after the day was done. They started with a round of shots; Elena quickly switched to wine, as did Tseng. Rude stuck to his usual microbrew, while Reno seemed to be on some kind of mission to drink Cloud Strife under the table. Rude smirked as it became quite apparent that the planet's hero had a higher tolerance for hard liquor than Reno had anticipated.

Rude signaled to Tifa, ordering his fifth - or was it the sixth? - bottle of stout, while he watched, in some amusement, as his partner got himself completely obliterated on whiskey. He lifted the bottle to his lips and sipped, savoring the flavor of the hops. Spotting Vincent Valentine seated in his usual spot at the end of the bar, Rude tipped his bottle in greeting to the mysterious ex-Turk. Vincent nodded silently at Rude, raising his glass of sake in a mock toast.

"Lesss try some absinthe," Cloud slurred, finally starting to feel the effects of the whiskey. "One more shot, Reno, I dare ya," he challenged, swaying on his barstool.

Never one to back away from a challenge, Reno raised a bleary eye at Cloud and nodded. "Okay. Juss one more, Cloudy. And then, I'mma gonna kiss you!" he crowed.

"No!" Cloud insisted, signaling to a stern looking Tifa that he was ready to order another drink. "You will not. S'me that's gonna do it, I'mma gonna kiss you, Renooo-" Cloud leaned a little too far, and fell off of his barstool, sending Reno into hysterics. "Hahaha!" he laughed, clutching his sides. "Parrner, you see that! Cloud's onna floor. Haaaaaa…"

"Three. Two. One," Rude murmured, counting aloud. As he reached "one," Reno keeled over and followed suit, falling off of his own stool, and onto the floor next to Cloud. "Gods, these two!" Rude muttered irritably.

"Not again!" exclaimed Tifa. "Gods, I wish Reno and Cloud would stop acting like frat boys!"

Rude chuckled as he sipped his beer. "You know how they are, Tifa. I just wish they'd admit that they like each other, instead of...this."

"Yeah," Tifa agreed, smiling. "They are getting a bit ridiculous with their drinking contests, aren't they. Still," she continued, "I can't have them lying in the middle of the floor like this, either. Rude...would you mind?"

"Don't worry, Tifa," Rude assured her, draining his beer. "I'll get them home. Might have to be one at at time...looks like Tseng and Elena have already disappeared, I can't carry two of them by myself."

"Allow me," Vincent said quietly, suddenly appearing by Rude's elbow. _How does he do that? _Rude wondered, staring. _The man just materializes, out of nowhere..._

_"_Uh, sure," Rude replied gratefully. "Thanks. I could use a hand...these two are dead weight. And I don't think they're going to make it easy on us, Vincent."

"Perhaps," Vincent quipped, as he gripped an unconscious Cloud underneath the arms, hoisting him up, "I should transform into Chaos...and drop these two in a field somewhere."

Rude laughed aloud. "That...would be interesting." He pulled a drunken, slurring Reno to his feet, and put his arm around his shoulders to support him. "I'd pay real gil to see that happen...the looks on their faces when they came to."

Vincent chuckled softly. "Perhaps next time. Now...where are we taking them?"

Rude frowned. Cloud's apartment was on one side of Edge, while Reno's was on the opposite end; and, being a little buzzed himself, didn't feel much like dragging two drunks all over town. Cloud's apartment was closer, Rude reasoned, so that would be the best place to dump them both. _Let them sort it out in the morning_, he thought, grinning.

"I think we should just bring them both to Cloud's apartment and leave them there. It's closer, and I don't know about you, but I don't feel like dragging their asses all over the place."

"A fine idea," Vincent murmured in agreement. "Let's go."

* * *

Vincent and Rude struggled only slightly lugging the two drunkards the two blocks over to Cloud's apartment. Vincent shifted Cloud, and tried, unsuccessfully ,to locate his apartment key in his jacket pocket. "Cloud," he said quietly, trying to get the semi-conscious blond's attention. "Where is your key?"

"Fronn panns pokkit," Cloud slurred, moaning. "Oh...my head." Muttering curses and rolling his eyes, Vincent quickly found the key, and opened the apartment door.

"Hey," Reno muttered drunkenly. "Doan be feelin' up Cloud, Vinsen. He's miiiine..." Rude dragged the staggering Turk through the door, as Reno's head rolled back. It was almost comical, Rude thought. But also...highly annoying. Rude could hold his liquor, but he was starting to feel the effects of a shot followed by shotgunning six beers. He stumbled slightly as he deposited Reno in a crumpled heap on Cloud's couch. Vincent followed suit, placing Cloud next to Reno. "Should we...put them in bed?" Vincent inquired, with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, why not," Rude agreed, chuckling. "Imagine when they wake up...the looks on their faces will probably be priceless." Vincent and Rude lifted the two men once more, and dragged them down the hallway to Cloud's bedroom, gently placing each one on the bed next to each other.

"You're an evil, evil man, Rude," Vincent said, chuckling, as he threw Cloud's key ring down on the kitchen counter.

"Me?" Rude said, almost incredulously. "Was your idea, Valentine." He grinned as he followed Vincent out of the apartment, somewhat mesmerized by the crimson cloak swirling behind him. _Never have seen him out of that cloak_, Rude pondered randomly.

Suddenly the lights in the apartment building flickered, and went dead. Half-buzzed, Rude stumbled, and fell directly into Vincent, who had turned and come to an abrupt halt, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Rude's hands came to rest up on Vincent's shoulders; he felt Vincent's hands grabbing him firmly around his hips. "Sorry," Rude muttered apologetically, attempting to back away from Vincent.

Except...he couldn't back away, because Vincent wasn't letting go. "Hmm," he murmured, drawing Rude into him, and placing a soft kiss upon the Turk's lips. _Gods, he is so warm_, Vincent thought. He felt as if he could melt into the kiss. A stunned Rude wasn't sure how to react; the kiss was completely unexpected, but he didn't find it unpleasant. At all.

His groin answered the question his brain was posing, as he instinctively ground onto Vincent's crotch, causing a moan to escape from the mysterious former Turk's lips. Rude's hands wandered up inside the crimson cloak, trailing up the lean backside, as he slipped a hand beneath the waistband of Vincent's pants, grabbing a handful of ass. _Don't overthink this_, Rude told himself. _Just...don't think at all._

Vincent purred with pleasure, hooking a leg around Rude's thigh, drawing him in. He ran his claw hand over Rude's broad shoulders, as he nuzzled warmly into the Turk's neck. "Want to...continue this elsewhere?"

"Yeah," Rude replied somewhat robotically, his pulse racing as he crushed Vincent to his chest in a tight embrace, kissing him fervently. "Your place...let's go. _Now_." Breaking apart from each other, panting, the two men attempted to collect themselves as they exited the building. Rude's libido, however, was getting the better of him. "Valentine," he growled, grabbing Vincent by the arm, pulling him back. Placing a hand on the back of Vincent's neck, Rude shoved him against a brick wall outside of the apartment building, snaking his tongue into Vincent's mouth as he kissed him passionately. "I don't know how the fuck this even started between us, Vincent," he murmured, grabbing onto Vincent's obvious erection through his pants. "But, gods, I want you...right now."

"Not here," Vincent murmured in protest, tonguing Rude's lips, purring. "Can you _try _to keep it in your pants for another city block?" he teased, smirking.

"No promises," Rude said gruffly, jerking Vincent away from the wall, as they fell in step together, walking towards Vincent's street. "But I'll try to contain myself." Rude chuckled softly, as his thoughts raced. _What the fuck am I doing...are **we **doing? No...just don't think,_ he reminded himself.

Vincent was as silent as Rude was; Rude began to wonder if Vincent was having similar thoughts. He decided to say nothing for the moment, however, and let things play out however they would.

"We're nearly there," Vincent observed, nodding at Rude. "Think you can make it another half a block without pushing me up against the wall again?" he asked. Rude swore he could hear a smile in Vincent's voice.

"Mm hmm," Rude grunted in reply, nodding. He impulsively grabbed a lock of Vincent's hair, and sniffed it. _It smells...like darkness. Like midnight_, Rude thought. _What a ridiculous thought that is_, he observed, bemused. He inhaled the heady aroma again, enjoying the silken feel of Vincent's hair against his lips - then just as quickly, released the lock of hair.

"Yeah," Rude murmured, moving closer to Vincent, as they continued walking. Rude slid a hand underneath the cloak, and groped Vincent's ass, shoving the flat end of his hand between his cheeks. Vincent hissed at the sudden intrusion, and moaned in pleasure as Rude began to rub his hand back and forth. The two were nearly at a standstill walking; not surprising, given Rude's roving hands.

"Stop it," Vincent protested weakly. "Can we just...look, that's my building, right there," he gasped, as Rude's other hand wandered around to Vincent's crotch; Rude was stroking him, front and back, in unison. "Gods," Vincent muttered. "You really are living up to your name, aren't you."

Rude chuckled. "You love it, Vincent, I know," he replied, smirking. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

Vincent cast a red eyed glare at Rude. "I won't deny it," he retorted, "but...I think I'd like to continue this somewhere a little less _public_."

"Right," Rude replied, withdrawing his hand. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," Vincent replied, grinning, as he approached the front door of the apartment building, and unlocked it. Holding the door open for Rude, he murmured, "After you. Second floor landing, apartment 2B."

"No," Vincent continued, as he and Rude made their way up the stairs. "No need for apologies. You were right. I..._did _rather enjoy it." Chuckling softly, he opened the door to his apartment, and ushered Rude inside. Vincent's apartment was just as Rude pictured it; sleek, modern, decorated tastefully in monochrome shades of black, white and gray. A perfect bachelor pad.

"Nice…place, Vincent," Rude murmured appreciatively; he entered through the door, as Vincent held it open for him.

"Thank you," Vincent said quietly, as he hung his keys up on a wall peg in the kitchen. "Anything…to drink?" he inquired. "I'm having wine," he said, as he grabbed a bottle of merlot from a countertop wine refrigerator.

"I'm good for now," Rude replied. "Thank you." He stood back, watching as Vincent poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip. Rude felt his heart start to pound as he stared intently at Vincent; he slowly advanced towards him, removing the glass of wine from Vincent's hand, and placing it gently on the counter. Without uttering a word, Rude then cupped Vincent's chin, and licked a stray drop of wine from the corner of his mouth.

The action caused Vincent to emit a guttural growl. "Yes," he hissed, snaking his hand in between Rude's legs, and smiling knowingly once he felt the hardness there. "Hmm," Vincent hummed, as if in appreciation. He began lightly stroking Rude through his pants; the Turk moaned, and backed Vincent against the refrigerator, clutching a handful of raven hair as he kissed him.

"Bedroom," Rude muttered, trying his damnedest not to come in his pants, despite Vincent's relentless stroking. "Where is it?" he demanded.

"This way," Vincent replied, whispering. He took Rude by the hand, and led him down the hallway to the master bedroom. He flipped on a small light on top of the dresser; it lit the room dimly, just enough where they could see to move around. Vincent's bedroom was done in shades of burgundy and black; the bed itself was a massive, oversized king, in ebony wood. Burgundy silk sheets covered the bed; sinking onto the mattress, Vincent pulled Rude down on top of him, in a heated embrace.

"Off," Rude commanded, tugging at Vincent's cloak. "Take it off…I want to see you." Rude blanched slightly after hearing his own words, realizing he was about to see a _lot_ more of Vincent Valentine, than most people had ever seen. He grinned at the thought; Vincent noticed the smile, and raised an eyebrow curiously at Rude, smirking.

"What amuses you, Rude?" he inquired, running his clawed hand over the Turk's bald head. Rude shivered uncontrollably at the cold touch.

"Nothing," Rude replied huskily, as he pressed himself down against Vincent. "Just…looking forward to seeing what you've been hiding under that cloak," he murmured, smiling.

"Ha!" Vincent chuckled. "I'd like to see a little more of you…as well. Take these off," he ordered, touching Rude's ever-present sunglasses. "I've never seen you without those," he murmured. The Turk obediently removed the sunglasses, and placed them on a nearby table; then, turned his attentions back to Vincent. He freed the cloak from Vincent, and pulling it out from underneath him, tossed it on the floor. Hands fumbled and groped, as the two undressed each other hastily, almost desperate with need. "Gods, Vincent," Rude groaned, as he felt the cold metal of Vincent's claw graze along his back. Rude felt himself grow even harder at the sight of Vincent, nude, splayed out on the silk sheets, raven hair fanned about his head; Rude ran his hands underneath Vincent's body, cupping his ass, as he ground into his pelvis, their erections now rubbing against each other.

"Lube?" Rude inquired, cocking an eyebrow at Vincent, who replied with a single nod. "In the top drawer…bedside table." They went for it at the same time, chuckling as their heads connected, bumping against each other. "Here it is," Vincent murmured, as he retrieved the tube, and handed it to Rude. The Turk quickly prepared himself, slicking the crown of his cock with the substance. He let out a slow breath as he eased a finger into Vincent's ass. Spreading his legs out to allow Rude greater access, Vincent moaned uncontrollably, and much more loudly as Rude added a second finger, then a third.

"Yesss," Rude hissed, licking the length of Vincent's neck. "I love hearing that. I want to hear you make more of those noises, Vincent." Removing his fingers, Rude positioned himself near Vincent's entrance, and slowly worked his way in.

_Dear Gaia_, Vincent thought, groaning as he wrapped his legs around Rude's hips. _That man is…gifted_. Rude was well-endowed indeed, so he wanted to enter Vincent slowly; rushing things would not make for a pleasant experience for either one of them. Vincent moaned and gasped as he felt Rude slowly fill him.

"Oh, _fuck_," Vincent muttered, groaning and panting. He wrapped his arms around Rude's broad shoulders, and bit down on Rude's left shoulder, as the Turk began thrusting in and out of Vincent. Rude growled in response. "You…doing okay, Vincent?" he asked, breathless.

"Yes," Vincent replied, panting and bucking his hips upward; his hair was now in disarray, clinging to his sweat-soaked body, as well as Rude's "Gods, Rude, _harder_! I'm almost there!" Vincent bellowed, throwing his head back into the pillows. He began fisting his cock at a furious pace, stroking it feverishly.

"You asked for it, Valentine," Rude muttered, pounding into Vincent. "Fuck," he moaned, his body tensing as he felt himself come. "Unh," he grunted, as he finally reached orgasm, Vincent following suit just moments later. They both lay there together for a moment, speechless, Rude still inside Vincent. Finally, as he felt himself growing slack, Rude pulled out, and lay next to Vincent, kissing his shoulder.

"So," Rude murmured, easing an arm around Vincent's waist, and smiling as he tenderly kissed him on the cheek.

"So," Vincent replied, in a bemused tone, ghosting his claw hand over Rude's bald head. "I think I should like to do that again."

Rude nodded silently in agreement, and gasped as Vincent swiftly and suddenly flipped him on his back, pinning his arms over his head. "What the-" he began.

"This time, though," Vincent murmured, kissing Rude on the lips. "I'll be on top."

Rude simply lay back on the silk-covered pillows, grinning. He wasn't about to argue, particularly with a former Turk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I did have this marked as complete…but wwgost convinced me to add another chapter. And I'm glad I did! I really like this pairing, and it's one that I don't see often enough.  
****Usual disclaimers apply.**

**

* * *

**

**_Things haven't been the same_**  
**_Since you came into my life_**  
**_You found a way to touch my soul_**  
**_And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go_**

**_Happiness lies in your own hand_**  
**_It took me much too long to understand_**  
**_How it could be_**  
**_Until you shared your secret with me_**

**"Secret" - Madonna**

* * *

_Two months later..._

It was a Friday afternoon, just after one o'clock, in the Turks' office, and it had been a relatively uneventful day. The only activity going on was clock-watching; even Reno, the king of procrastination, had caught up on his huge backlog of unfinished paperwork.

_Tick-tock..._

The clock-watching came to a screeching halt, as the shrill tone of Rude's cell phone broke the silence. "Yeah?" Rude said quietly into the phone, as Tseng, Reno, and Elena looked on. "Okay. Sounds good...looking forward to that." As he pocketed his phone, Rude's face broke out into an uncontrollable - and uncharacteristic - smile. Reno and Elena exchanged a curious glance as they witnessed this.

He hung up his phone, and turning to Tseng, asked, "Boss? Something...just came up suddenly. Since it's quiet here, mind if I clock out early?"

Tseng looked up from the novel he was reading, and shrugged. "Fine by me. We can hold down the fort. I may send everyone home early anyway, but feel free to clock out now, Rude. Just be available via cell phone if I need to call you back in, as usual."

"Of course," Rude murmured, and quickly exited the office, nodding at Reno and Elena as he left.

As soon as Rude was no longer within earshot, Reno spoke. "The fuck was that about, yo?" Reno demanded, staring at Tseng.

"What?" Tseng replied, in a bored tone. "Rude never asks to leave early, and nothing's happening here, so..."

"Not that," Reno interrupted irritably. "No, I mean that phone call he got. Then all of a sudden, he has to leave...and, he fucking smiled? That was a damned booty call, yo. Rude's havin' a nooner."

Tseng groaned and rolled his eyes, while Elena tittered. "A booty call?" Elena repeated, giggling. "Really, Reno. That was probably just Rude's bookie calling. Maybe he won some money, or something."

"Nah," Reno replied, shaking his head vehemently. "I know Rude, and that wasn't it. Damn it! My partner all these years, he's getting laid, and hasn't even told _me _about it? I mean, what the hell!" Reno said indignantly, sitting back in his chair.

"Even if Rude is..." Tseng began, trying not to laugh, "getting laid, as you say - why is it any of your business anyway?"

"Because, yo," Reno replied. "I tell him all of my secrets."

Elena laughed out loud. "You don't have any secrets, Reno. Everyone knows you and Cloud are in love with each other, and you're both too stupid to do anything about it."

"Oh, piss off, Elena!" Reno snapped, his face reddening. "That's not fair." The Turk sat back in his chair, seething silently. It really bothered him that Rude hadn't confided in him. _I'll find out what he's up to, though_, Reno vowed. He smiled as he recalled that all Turk cell phones had homing devices installed in them; if a Turk went MIA, it helped in determining their location in the field.

Yep, Reno thought, his wheels turning as he formulated a plan to find out what - or who - Rude was up to. _Time for a little unofficial, off-the-clock recon work, I think._ Putting his feet up on his desk, Reno leaned back in his chair, and dozed off into a nap, as sleep took over.

* * *

Rude practically ran down to the underground parking level where his black sedan was parked, in the basement level of the Shinra building. He was glad Tseng agreed to let him leave early - and happier still, that Reno hadn't had a chance to badger him with uncomfortable questions about his personal life. Rude and Vincent had been quietly seeing each other since that one night a couple of months prior, where the pair suddenly succumbed to their mutual attraction. It had been a fiery, yet quiet, love affair ever since. Neither of them were much for airing their private lives out for everyone to see; after all, that's what _private _meant, Rude thought. It wasn't as if either one of them was ashamed of their relationship, either. Rather, they kept it to themselves, just because it was part of their natures to do so.

Plus, Rude thought it made things hotter, to keep something like this a bit of a secret. For now, he was enjoying the sneaking around, the meeting after hours, the stolen glances between him and Vincent, when they met with their friends at Seventh Heaven. Rude slammed the car into gear as he peeled out of the garage, racing toward home. He'd given Vincent a key to his apartment, not that it was needed; the man had an uncanny ability to pick any lock, as it was. Rude smiled as he imagined what Vincent might be wearing - or not wearing - once he arrived home.

A short time later, he pulled into the parking bay at his apartment complex, parked and hastily exited his vehicle. He glanced around him briefly, to see if he'd been followed. _Wouldn't put it past Reno to tail me_, he thought bemusedly. _Nosy bastard. _Rude knew that Reno was starting to suspect he was doing more after hours than just drowning his sorrows in a bottle of stout at Seventh Heaven each evening. It amused Rude, somewhat; but, he also knew how doggedly stubborn his partner could be, when kept in the dark about something he was convinced was his business.

Rude jogged up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. He frowned, as he observed the front door was slightly ajar. The Turk stiffened suddenly, and reached for his duty weapon, holstered against his waist. _What is going on here?_ he wondered. Slowly, he crept along the wall, checking up and down the hallway for anything remotely suspicious looking. Heart pounding he carefully pointed his weapon toward the slightly opened door, and nudged it open slightly with the barrel of his gun.

Before Rude could even react, a hand shot out of the darkness, and grabbed the barrel of his gun, forcing it down. The Turk was pulled into his darkened apartment, and pinned against the back of the door as it slammed shut. Unseen hands ghosted up his torso, as a hungry kiss was planted on his lips.

"Damn it, Vincent!" Rude growled, breaking the kiss, and panting as he came up for air. "Why do you do that, I could have _shot_ you!"

"But you didn't," Vincent chuckled, peppering Rude's neck with kisses. "And you never will. You seem to forget that I used to be a Turk, too."

"A _long_ time ago," Rude said teasingly. He slid his hands over Vincent's bared arms, and grinned as he noticed his lover was clad in only sleep pants.

"Thought about you all day long," Vincent murmured, pulling Rude toward the bedroom. "Thought about…this, all day long."

"Hmpf," Rude grunted, grinning. "Guess you couldn't wait a few hours until I clocked out, huh?"

"Neither could you," Vincent retorted, chuckling. "I heard you peeling into the parking garage…just how fast _were_ you going, Rude?"

"Fast," Rude growled, pushing Vincent back on the bed, pouncing upon him. "Damned fast. You're right, though...I couldn't wait, either." Smirking, Vincent reached up and grabbed Rude's ass, grinding up into him. He slowly slid his hands up inside Rude's jacket, shrugging it off easily, and grinned at him as he pulled Rude down toward him by his necktie.

"So," Rude murmured, sliding a hand underneath the waistband of Vincent's sleep pants, "just what have you been up to all day?"

"I was here, waiting for you," Vincent replied, carefully removing Rude's sunglasses, and setting them on the bedside table.

"Oh," Vincent added suddenly, smirking at Rude. "I might have jerked off a few times, while I was thinking about you, too."

Rude swallowed hard. The mental image he was getting, of his lover touching himself _in that way_, was driving him to distraction. Not to mention, it was causing him to become incredibly aroused.

Vincent rolled over on the bed, and flipped Rude onto his back, straddling him. He carefully removed the last of Rude's Turk uniform, and returned to kissing him. Rude roughly grabbed a fistful of Vincent's hair, and tugged at it, pulling Vincent's face into his, their mouths meeting in a crushing, hungry kiss. Vincent brought up a knee and gently parted Rude's thighs. His long, raven hair tickled Rude's torso, as Vincent made his way down toward his ultimate goal.

He murmured appreciatively at the sight of Rude's erection; it still amazed Vincent just how well-endowed Rude was. Vincent, of course, had no problem with this, at all; he loved giving head, and he especially loved knowing that he had the ability to make the silent, stoic Rude turn into a melting puddle of goo under his touch.

"Gods, Vincent," Rude groaned, as his lover began his ministrations with gentle, teasing licks to Rude's swollen cock. "You torture me."

"And you _love_ it," Vincent replied, kneeling over Rude and taking his length into his mouth. Rude moaned and arched his back, placing his hands on either side of Vincent's head. Vincent _was_ good at this, Rude realized, thrusting his hips upward in time with Vincent sucking him.

"Vin," Rude grunted. "Fuck me." Vincent smirked, raising a curious eyebrow, but said nothing – just reached over to his table to grab the lube – and a cock ring, which he slid over Rude's erection, grinning as he did so. Rude moaned at the sensation of the cold metal touching his penis.

As much as Vincent loved it when Rude topped – nothing felt better than Rude's enormous girth filling him – even so, Vincent had no problem fulfilling Rude's request. He prepared himself, and slid himself easily into Rude, who wrapped his legs around his lover, groaning in ecstasy. What Vincent lacked in girth, he more than made up for in length; it wasn't long before he was hitting Rude's sweet spot. A guttural growl escaped Rude's lips; the cock ring was constricting, and delaying his release, and it was driving him _mad_.

"Vin," Rude gasped, as Vincent thrust in and out of him. "Take it off now," he pleaded. "Please…"

"I love it when you beg," his lover purred. Vincent complied, and removed the cock ring, tossing it on the bed. Rude immediately began stroking himself, Vincent's hand joining his, as they both reached their climax, almost simultaneously. Vincent emptied into Rude with a final thrust, and collapsed on top of his lover, completely spent.

"Damn, Vincent," Rude whispered, kissing Vincent's veil of hair that kept falling over his eyes. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Well, I was resting in that coffin for a while," Vincent cracked, burrowing underneath the comforter, and curling up next to Rude, resting his head on his lover's chest. He kissed Rude's bare shoulder and said, "But that's in the past…and this is now. My place is with you."

"I love you," Rude blurted, surprising himself. _Three words I never thought I'd say to another man…gods…_

Vincent smiled, and kissed Rude softly on the lips. "I love you too, Rude."

* * *

They fell asleep after their lovemaking, limbs entwined, the sheets roped around them in a wrinkled, sweaty mess. Vincent, with his highly attuned senses, was the first to awake; he knew right away, that something was amiss.

"Rude," he hissed, shaking his lover awake. "At the door. Someone's trying to break in."

"What the fuck?" Rude muttered irritably. Exchanging a glance, they both reached into their respective nightstands for their guns, and quietly proceeded out of the bedroom, not even bothering to put their sleep pants back on. Rude was more annoyed than threatened; between himself and Vincent, a Turk and a former Turk, he had no doubt that they could easily dispatch the intruder. The bald Turk was irritated that a nice, quiet tryst with his lover had to be interrupted in such a fashion.

Vincent and Rude flanked each other as they crept through the living room. "Someone's picking the lock," Vincent whispered. Rude nodded in acknowledgement, and trained his weapon at the front door; Vincent did likewise, aiming Cerberus at the peephole of the apartment door.

The lock quietly clicked, and the door slowly opened. Rude and Vincent exchanged a look, as they advanced toward the door. As they cocked their weapons, the darkness was split in two by a crackle of electricity. _EMR_, Rude thought briefly, as it registered in his brain just _who_ carried an EMR with him at all times.

"Reno! What the fuck!" he barked irritably, as his partner's red ponytail suddenly came into view. Vincent flicked on the overhead light. Reno was standing there, EMR in hand, eyes wide at the sight before him – his partner and Vincent, standing in Rude's living room, naked as jaybirds. There was no question in Reno's mind _now_, what Rude had been up to after hours.

"_Partner_?" Reno said incredulously, making sure he maintained eye contact with both men, and didn't let his eyes drift…elsewhere. "You…and Valentine…you guys are, uh…?" It seemed foolish to even finish the sentence, Reno suddenly realized; it was rather obvious, now, exactly what Rude and Vincent's status was.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rude asked him icily. Vincent had retreated back to the bedroom, and returned with two bathrobes. Taking the robe from Vincent, Rude murmured, "Thanks, babe," and continued to glare at Reno. Rude's endearment to Vincent did not go unnoticed by Reno, either.

"You…ah…" Reno stuttered. "Well, I was wondering what you were up to, if you were seeing anybody, and…"

"And you decided that breaking into my apartment was the best way to find out, instead of just asking me?" Rude retorted.

"You wouldn't have told me anything even if I _did_ ask you," Reno said stubbornly.

"No," Rude agreed, smirking. "Probably not."

"Understandable," murmured Vincent, who was looking amused at the whole situation. "But one must admire your…tenacity, Reno."

"Look," Rude said seriously, as he ushered Reno toward the door. "We'll talk tomorrow. Obviously…you came at a bad time."

"Yeah," Reno muttered, his face reddening. "Obviously."

Rude paused a moment, considering something. "You know, Reno," he said suddenly. "Instead of following me around with your dick in your hand, you might want to consider doing something useful with it."

Reno gaped. This was the most he'd ever heard Rude speak. Ever. He opened his mouth to protest. "But I—"

"For example," Rude continued, smirking, "you might want to consider sticking it into Cloud Strife. See ya, Reno." He shoved Reno out into the hallway, and closed the door.

Reno stood out in the hall for several minutes, dumbfounded. "Stick it into Cloud? What the hell is Rude talking about?"

The door opened again, suddenly. "Reno," Rude said. "You. And Cloud. Ask him out, for Gaia's sake, get it over with. And please…don't break into my apartment again, or you might be eating Cerberus for dinner the next time." Rude grinned at a stunned-looking Reno as he shut the door, and made his way back into the bedroom, where Vincent was waiting for him.


End file.
